1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a device for correcting the polarity of electricity in a circuit.
2. Background
Electrical devices may be powered by a direct current (“DC”) provided by a battery or battery pack or other DC power source, or by alternating current (“AC”) provided by plugging a cord attached to such device into an AC powered outlet. Some devices are configured to receive alternating current and to convert the alternating current into a direct current for operation of the device.
Alternating current is typically provided to most businesses and households by a company which operates generators to produce electricity and power lines to distribute the electricity. The electricity may be produced using a variety of means, for example by burning coal, oil, or natural gas, or by using steam or nuclear generators. In some instances, electricity is produced by hydroelectric power, for example by use of a spinning water wheel in a dam. Generally, the electricity is transported over the power lines at a very high voltage, and is converted to a lower voltage using transformers that are closer in proximity to the businesses and households than the generators. Thus, businesses and households may receive alternating current from a power source external to the household or business, and sometimes located at a great distance. Businesses or households may also receive alternating current from private or local generators or other such power sources.
Connecting the alternating current provided by the power source to an electrical outlet, thereby causing the outlet to be powered, allows an electrical device that requires alternating current to receive power by plugging a cord attached to the electrical device into the outlet. There are various outlet configurations, including outlets having receptacles with two terminals, three terminals, and four terminals. Receptacles may include various combinations of hot, neutral, and ground terminals.
Hot terminals are designed to carry an electric current when the outlet is connected to a power source. Neutral terminals are designed to carry an electric current when a circuit is created between the hot terminal and the neutral terminal, for example by an electrical device being plugged into the socket. In the absence of a circuit being created between the hot terminal and the neutral terminal, however, the neutral terminal generally does not carry a current. The ground terminal also generally does not carry an electric current, and is provided as a safety measure. Typically, the ground terminal is connected to a natural ground and provides a path having low impedance that a current can follow when a short occurs in a device plugged into the socket.
Improper wiring of outlets may cause one or more of the hot, neutral, and ground terminals of the outlet to be configured incorrectly, resulting in a potentially deadly condition. A device cord plugged into the improperly wired outlet will receive current at a prong of the cord which is not designed to accept current, which can be very dangerous. For example, the casing of a device plugged into an improperly wired outlet may be live and a user of the device that contacts the casing may be electrocuted. Further, improperly powered devices may in some circumstances explode, for example due to elements in the device receiving a current even when the device is off, or may be severely damaged or rendered nonoperational. Devices that require direct current may suffer from similar problems when current is running in the opposite direction than it was intended, and may be damaged or pose a danger to users due to elements of the device being unintentionally charged, for example.
As can be seen from the dangers described above, which are only a few of the possible dangers, outlets that are wired incorrectly and direct current sources providing current in an unintended direction pose a threat to users of electrical devices. Incorrect wiring, however, is common in many business and households. Such incorrect wiring may be due to inexperienced electricians performing the wiring. In some cases, even experienced electricians incorrectly wire outlets or devices, for example when wires connecting the outlet to a power source and to a neutral and/or ground path are mislabeled or are not labeled at all.
Thus, devices which correct the polarity of a received voltage, thereby ensuring that a positive or hot voltage will always exit the devices at predetermined outputs, are needed.